Super Squadron Wiki
Super Squadron # Secret Squadron Goranger (1975-1977) # J.A.K.Q. Blitzkrieg Squad (1977) # Battle Fever J (1979-1980) # Electronic Squadron Denziman (1980-1981) # Solar Squadron Sun Vulcan (1981-1982) # Great Squadron Goggle Five (1982-1983) # Scientific Squadron Dynaman (1983-1984) # Super Electronic Bioman (1984-1985) # Blitzkrieg Squadron Changeman (1985-1986) # Supernova Flashman (1986-1987) # Light Squadron Maskman (1987-1988) # Super Beast Squadron Liveman (1988-1989) # High-Speed Squadron Turboranger (1989-1990) # Earth Squadron Fiveman (1990-1991) # Birdman Squadron Jetman (1991-1992) # Dinosaur Squadron Zyuranger (1992-1993) # Five-Star Squadron Dairanger (1993-1994) # Ninja Squadron Kakuranger (1994-1995) # Super-Powered Squadron Ohranger (1995-1996) # Racing Squadron Carranger (1996-1997) # Electromagnetic Squadron Megaranger (1997-1998) # Starbeast Squadron Gingaman (1998-1999) # Rescue Squadron GoGo-V (1999-2000) # Future Squadron Timeranger (2000-2001) # 100-Beast Squadron Gaoranger (2001-2002) # Stealth Wind Squadron Hurricaneger (2002-2003) # Burstosaur Squadron Abaranger (2003-2004) # Special Investigation Squadron Dekaranger (2004-2005) # Magical Squadron Magiranger (2005-2006) # Rumbling Squadron Boukenger (2006-2007) # Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger (2007-2008) # Engine Squadron Go-Onger (2008-2009) # Samurai Squadron Shinkenger (2009-2010) # Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger (2010-2011) # Pirate Squadron Gokaiger (2011-2012) # Special Mission Squadron GoBuster (2012-2013) # Electrobeast Squadron Kyoryuger (2013-) Retro Series #Super Squadron Retroman #Mutant Squadron Shinkager #Superbeast Squadron Aniranger Rider Series (Before Super Sentai) Showa #Singular Rider (As beginning the story) ##Singular Rider S (after Singular Rider) #Doubler Rider (after Gingaman) ##DoublerTwo Rider (after Doubler Rider) Shinsei #Ryuki Rider (after Futuranger) #JACK Rider (after Ryuki and the game) #Denchiju Sentai Beastman (after event of PR: G1 series) #Oni Rider (after Tornadoger) #Kabu Rider (after Oni Rider) #Agido Rider (after Dinoranger) Millennium #Kivata Rider (after Magiranger) #Liner Rider (after Boukenger) #Triplet Rider (after Go-Onger) GENERATION #Kaijitsu Rider (after Samuraiger) Nexus #Kaijitsu Rider: Burst Slash (after the previous season) #Kaijtisu Rider: Gourmet Slash #NEOS Rider #Bakugan: Metallic Saga Showa Series #Dinosaur Squadron Zyuranger (Showa) #Five Star Squadron ChiRanger #Art Squadron Ninjaman #New Squadron OhRanger #Kart Squadron Turboger #Galaxy Squadron Spaceranger Heisei Series *Early Heisei #Starbeast Squadron Gingaman (Early Heisei) #Firefighter Squadron Rescuger #Time Squadron Futuranger *Late Heisei #100-Beast Squadron Gaoranger (Late Heisei) (visting Zoids series) #Ninja Squadron Tornadoger #Rampage Squadron Dinoranger (Dinoranger is only Purple Dinoranger ready to fight after Chasmo was accepted to heartful work) Millennium Series *Early Millennium #Police Squadron Dekaranger #Mystical Squadron Magiranger #Rumbling Squadron Boukenger (Early Millennium) #Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger (This only is not using summoning Gekibeast, but calls the Gekibeasts with the braces, visiting Blood+ series) #Engine Squadron Go-Onger (Early Millennium, visting Dark Shell, H Shiyo, Bible Black and hhh Ecchi, Witchblade and Inazuma Eleven series) *Late Millennium #Samurai Squadron Shinkenger (Late Millennium) #Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger (Late Millennium) #Pirateger (The Pirateger is last Millennium series) Trilogy Series #Misunderstanding Squadron Pirateger #Fossilbeasts Squadron GO-Battler (this fossil creature called Kasekijū) #Special Agent Squadron Squadonger (Known as SAS Ranger) #Capsule Beasts: DX (Known as Kapusejū: Deluxe) GENRATION Series This series is also known as Legend Sentai. It changed sound effects, new looks and digital movement. *Before start GENERATION #Daikaiju Battle Galaxy *Early GENERATION #Buster Squadron Dekanger #Magic Squadron Mystiranger #Digital-Beast Squadron Monsuger #Scanning Squadron Medager #People Beast Squadron Wuranger #Battery Vehicle Squadron Victorynger *Late GENERATION #Survival Squadron Survivenger #Survival Squadron Survivenger: Neo ##Daikaiju Neo Galaxy: Movie (a continuation of Survivenger to Neo) #Fruit-seed Squadron Samuraiger Nexus Series *Pre-ZEXAL Saga *Post-ZEXAL Saga **Gaim Daizen Heroes Series The rival of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. This spin-off series was newly designed colored looks and newly nickname is Kaiju Sentai. #Daizen Monster: Powered #Daizen Monster: OZU #Daizen Monster: Mebius #Daizen Monster: Modiken #Daizen Monster: Signal Category:Browse